Sayuri Yamada
, better known as , is a Chaldean Master participating in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. As of Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lost Belt, she is the Master of Foreigner and Saber. Profile Background Born in London, Lilac was raised as a princess, due to her ancestry and blood ties to the Igorievna family, the ruling family of Bathuybia. Her grandfather, Andre Savelievich Igorievna, is the brother of the current king's father. In this way, she is tied to the royal family. What made the tie even more appalling is the fact that she awakened the Mystic Eyes of Distortion. Her father did not wield it but she does which raises even more attention for the young princess-in-waiting. She was raised by her grandfather, not knowing her parents. Under her grandfather's guidance, she excelled at the Clock Tower, so much so that she was chosen as one of the candidates for being a Chaldean Master. In the disaster that occurred in Chaldea, she became clammed up. had tried to comfort her but to no avail. It was until Lilac saw Ritsuka clear his missions alone successfully did she regain the spirit to fight. She stepped up to the plate and summoned her first Servant, Foreigner. Personality During her school life, she was cheery and always had a smile on her face. Everyone she met treated her like a goddess. She was the epitome of selflessness. However, she did not let the praise get to her head. She always put others before herself. She loved to interact with people. Upon entering Chaldea, her personality swapped sides. After the disaster, she survived along with Ritsuka and by Rayshifting to the Fuyuki Singularity. Upon returning, she holed herself up in her room as since the image of death was burned into her mind. It was only after Ritsuka's constant begging and his completion of the Grand Order did Lilac recover enough to join the war. Upon successfully returning the Subspecies Singularities to normal would Lilac realize that she had fallen in love with Ritsuka. Ritsuka returns her feelings and they give each other their first kiss. They would go one step further and give each other something more important in the Shimabara Lostbelt Illusion. Appearance Lilac is a beautiful teenage girl. She has golden eyes and glistening brown hair. She usually wears a one-piece dress with a collar and a small black tie. On her left hand is a ring with the royal insignia of Bathuybia inscribed on it. She wears knee-length stockings and Adidas shoes. Relationships ; :Being the person who gave her the will to fight, Lilac has very deep feelings for Ritsuka. She is in love with him from the bottom of her heart. There's just the problem of him with his many Servants and she understands that he needs to care for his Servants as well as her. ;Guren Ichinose and Mahiru Hīragi :Her relationship with Guren is rather strained. However, Mahiru warms up to Lilac and even tries to give herself over to her. So far, Lilac has been refusing the demon's power that is Asuramaru. However, Lilac accepts the power of the demon during the Shimabara Lostbelt Illusion. Role ''Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt'' Shimabara: Island Burning with Flames of Rebellion Lilac spends time preparing for the Singularity and Rayshifts with Ritsuka to Kyoto. Upon arriving, Lilac orders Foreigner to spring the trap she had planned. She told Ritsuka that she will erect a barrier the following day. Abilties Lilac has an elemental affinity to and an Origin of . Her Distortion Origin coupled with her Mystic Eyes is a truly powerful combination. Lilac has shown the skill to open wormholes with her Mystic Eye.